ghost rain
by zehn
Summary: En la lentitud de sus días, el aburrimiento de su rutina y las ganas de dormir, Kei conoce un muchacho con cola. Le gustaría decir que estaba soñando.
1. Chapter 1

Eh... Bueno, una nota antes de empezar: Esto es un AU: Nekoma no existe, pero al mismo tiempo si existe, ya verán donde aparecen.

* * *

 **ghost rain**

 _"I don't like being here— or anywhere very much, at the moment—"  
 **Elizabeth Bishop**_

Cada día que pasa es una rutina: levantarse, bañarse, desayunar, estudiar, ir al entrenamiento y volver a casa con los músculos adoloridos, hasta que finalmente cae dormido tarde en la noche y luego, vuelve a empezar.

Kei se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, con días repetitivos, rutinas aburridas y su mirada impasible, y algo que ha empezado a sentir de repente, algo pesado que empieza en lo profundo de su pecho y se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Es exasperante, y de vez en cuando, algo doloroso; Kei lo atribuye a alguna reacción extraña de la adolescencia y lo ignora. Al mismo tiempo, sus comentarios se vuelven más punzantes y su pasión desaparece.

Mientras tanto, Yamaguchi lo observa, siempre en silencio, siempre atento. Y porque Yamaguchi no se puede guardar sus comentarios cuando estos conciernen a Kei y a su salud mental, acaba diciéndoselo un día.

—Tsukki, si sigues así te vas a volver loco.

Kei lo mira, y quiere responder, de verdad quiere, pero no encuentra las palabras correctas, así que recurre a lo que conoce y en lo que confía: sus hábitos.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi.

—Perdón, Tsukki —contesta el aludido, sin poder ocultar su mueca de insatisfacción, pero incapaz de decir algo más. Y esta vez, como pocas, Kei está agradecido, porque Yamaguchi sabe cuándo callar, cuándo hablar y, por encima de todas las cosas, sabe hacer las cosas que Kei ni siquiera es capaz de soñar. Yamaguchi es capaz de romper el esquema de las cosas, con una fuerza de voluntad tan fuerte que a veces, a Kei le gustaría decirle que le prestara un poco.

Lo único por lo que Kei se da crédito, es su odio a perder, nada más.

Y es quizá ese sentimiento el que lo lleva, por única vez en su vida a romper su rutina, a ver el voleibol con otros ojos, a querer volar. Es un momento corto de inspiración, quizá de esos que no volverían jamás y cuando sus pies tocan el suelo, el escozor del balón de Ushijima impreso en sus manos enrojecidas y los gritos de sus compañeros a su alrededor, se imagina que puede hacer algo mejor, que quizá, la travesía de aquellos últimos meses no ha sido en vano y que tal vez, no había sido una mala decisión dejarse arrastrar por Lev, Bokuto y Akaashi al tercer gimnasio durante el verano.

De vez en cuando, piensa, el cambio no es tan malo. A su lado, Yamaguchi no puede dejar de sonreír.

. . . .

La primavera de su segundo año de secundaria, empieza con una confesión. La chica en cuestión es alta, de cabello oscuro y ojos de color café; cuando se acerca a Kei al final del día, evita mirarlo a los ojos y le da vueltas a un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo índice. Yamaguchi saca una excusa y escapa de allí. Kei no tiene más remedio que seguir a la joven por los pasillos, hasta que se detienen en un rincón solitario y ella se voltea hacia él, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el dedo índice casi enredado en su

—Tsukishima-kun —dice y hace una larga pausa para evaluar la expresión de Kei—, Tsukishima-kun, me gustas.

Tan pronto acaba suelta un fuerte suspiro y Kei no sabe qué hacer, cuando mira a su alrededor como buscando una respuesta en las paredes, alcanza a ver a sus compañeros de primer año escondidos tras una pared. Jura que todos y cada uno de ellos se las van a pagar, excepto, quizá, Yachi; ella no ha ido a espiar por curiosidad, más bien porque Hinata la ha obligado a ir con ellos, eso espera Kei.

—¿Tsukishima-kun?  
—Ah… Yo… —De verdad, Kei no es tan malo como lo pintan y no quiere herir los sentimientos de la chica en frente suyo con una respuesta negativa y tampoco quiere ilusionarla con una respuesta positiva. Mucho menos quiere comprometerse diciéndole que le responderá después. Pero tiene que hacerlo.  
—Yo… La verdad… Lo siento, no puedo —responde, e intenta agregar algo más, pero la chica lo interrumpe.  
—Te gusta alguien más —afirma ella. Kei asiente con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de guiarla en la dirección correcta. No es que le guste alguien más, de hecho, no ha pensado en eso. A pesar de todo, cree que es más fácil decir que le gusta alguien a decir que, de momento, no le interesa salir con alguien.  
—Supongo que debe ser Yachi-san. ¿O Shimizu-senpai? Ah, pero ella está en la universidad ahora. Así que debe ser Yachi-san, ¿no?  
—No. Yachi es… —"Yachi es Yachi", le había dicho una vez a su hermano mayor, intentando evitar la cantidad de preguntas que éste hacía, Akiteru no había entendido—. Yachi es una amiga.

Se siente raro, explicarle su relación con otra persona a una chica cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerda, supone que como ella había preguntado, su deber es responder y esperar que ella entienda y no llore.

—Ya veo —contesta ella y sus ojos se humedecen. Kei ve a Hinata entornando los ojos, en una expresión de desilusión, Yachi se está mordiendo una uña y Yamaguchi parece que quiere echar a correr hacia ellos y abrazar a la muchacha. La mirada de Kei se detiene en Kageyama, que conserva su expresión neutra y tranquila y por primera vez en su vida se siente agradecido de verlo.

—Lo siento —le dice y desvía su mirada de sus compañeros a la chica y de ella hacia una ventana. Una suave lluvia ha empezado a caer, a pesar del sol y crea un efecto como salido de un sueño en el exterior.  
—No hay problema. Muchas gracias por escucharme, Tsukishima-kun —. Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y Kei solo atina a rascarse la nuca, un poco incómodo.  
—No llores —dice cuando la chica ya se ha dado la vuelta para irse, ella se detiene—. No vale la pena.

Cuando ella se vuelve para contestarle algo, Kei ya se ha ido.

" _Estoy enfermo. No voy al club hoy"_ , le escribe a Yamaguchi.  
" _estás bien? Necesitas medicina? Té?_ ",  
" _sólo necesito descansar_ "  
" _está bien. Le explicaré al capitán_ "  
" _Gracias_ ", responde Kei y guarda su celular en el bolsillo. Con una sombrilla cubriéndolo de la lluvia, inicia su camino a casa.

. . . .

No es que esté enfermo, piensa después de bajarse del bus que lo deja cerca de su casa, simplemente no quería lidiar con gente. Ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo. Tampoco sabe que quiere hacer en vez de eso, porque que llegar a casa y sentarse a hacer sus tareas no le apetece demasiado. Quizá solamente se acueste a dormir un rato, quizá le duela la cabeza un poco.

Quizá no quiera hablar con nadie durante un mes, porque su último encuentro con Bokuto durante el fin de semana anterior lo ha dejado agotado en todos los aspectos. La confesión que acababa de recibir no lo había ayudado demasiado y las clases, que cada vez se iban volviendo más pesadas y tediosas, tampoco colaboraban con su estado de ánimo.

Los gritos que estaba empezando a escuchar también estaban empezando a influir en su creciente malgenio.

A pesar de todo, se sorprende al notar que los vecinos a su alrededor, no miran en dirección de la voz. Muy a su pesar, la curiosidad de Kei gana, y se dirige hacia donde cree es el origen de la voz. Kei piensa que Daichi sentiría envidia de la potencia de esa voz, al mismo tiempo, se pregunta por qué tiene un tono de urgencia.

Sus pasos lo llevan hasta el bosque unos metros detrás de su casa, el mismo al que su madre le tiene cierto temor después de haber visto un jabalí pasar corriendo. La voz se oye más cercana, y ahora Kei es capaz de distinguir una palabra, algo así como un nombre.

—¿Kenma? —dice. No se da cuenta que ha dicho el nombre en voz alta, hasta que siente una mano en su hombro y alguien lo hace voltear bruscamente.  
—¿Lo has visto? —gruñe. Kei contiene la respiración, la persona frente a él es un muchacho, quizá de su misma edad, pero hay algo diferente en él y aunque Kei no sabe exactamente qué es, sabe que debería huir de ahí a la primera oportunidad. El agarre de hierro en su hombro y la mirada furiosa del muchacho frente a él se lo impiden.

—¿Lo has visto? ¿Has visto a Kenma? —le vuelve a preguntar, Kei aprieta los puños, buscando la mejor manera de huir. El muchacho lo sacude por los hombros—. Responde.  
—No —logra decir Kei—. No conozco a ningún Kenma. No tengo idea de quién hablas.

El muchacho lo suelta y se deja caer al suelo, parece preocupado. Y sólo por eso, Kei se queda dónde está, la sensación de peligro completamente olvidada.

—Ya veo —murmura—. Lo siento, pensé que eras… Bueno, no, sólo olvídalo. Deberías tener cuidado, ahí rumores de un exorcista andando por ahí.  
—¿Exorcista?  
—Exorcista —repite el muchacho y levanta la cabeza, detallando a Kei por primera vez—. Ah.  
—¿De qué hablas? —De nuevo, Kei quiere salir corriendo, esta vez, teme que el muchacho frente a él sea algún enfermo mental y le quiera hacer daño.  
—No, no hablo de nada —le responde el muchacho, poniéndose de pie—. Olvídalo, olvídalo. Me voy… Ah, pero si ves a un chico pequeño, con cabeza de pudín y siempre mirando al suelo, ese es Kenma, no lo dejes escapar. Encadénalo si es posible y llámame.  
—¿Cómo te voy a llamar si no sé tu nombre?  
—Eh… Déjame ver —. El muchacho se rasca la cabeza, pensando y sólo hasta ese momento, Kei nota algo moviéndose detrás de él.  
—Tienes cola —murmura, lo más bajo posible.  
—Disculpa, quería ocultarla pero… —Se mueve un poco, ocultando su larga cola negra de la vista de Kei—. En fin, Kuroo Tetsuro, es el nombre que más me gusta.  
—El que más te gusta… ¿Entonces tienes más?  
—Sí… Pero no es nada de lo que quieras saber ahora. Sólo recuerda esto: si ves a Kenma, lo amarras, te acercas al bosque y dices mi nombre. Yo llegaré en dos segundos, te lo prometo.

Sin decir más, el muchacho, Kuroo, sonríe y se aleja de Kei, adentrándose al bosque. Un minuto después, Kei lo escucha de nuevo gritar el nombre de Kenma y se pregunta si debería estar haciendo tanto ruido, considerando la advertencia que le acaba de hacer sobre el exorcista.

Abre la boca para llamarlo y se detiene enseguida. Quizá debería olvidarse del asunto.

* * *

Y ahora, viene la biblia de notas al final: Este fic nació inspirado gracias a un capítulo 56 del manga de Natsume Yuujinchou; en la nueva temporada del anime, es el segundo capítulo, si no estoy mal.

\- Y, bueno, no sé. También debo mi inspiración a mi fascinación por las historias de Yokai, mitologia y, bueno, Kuroo y Tsukishima en general, porque extrañaba escribirlos. Al principio de cada capítulo trataré de colocar una cita de un poema o de un libro, y aunque las he buscado en español, es dificil, prácticamente imposible, encontrarlas y no me atrevo a traducirlas, porque se podría perder el ritmo, la intención, o el mensaje en general.

-Ah, y el título. Bueno, el título viene de las lluvias que tienen lugar durante los días soleados, que en inglés se llaman "sunshower", y que reciben diferentes nombres en varios lugares; "ghost rain" es el nombre que reciben en Hawaii.

-Sigo pensando en cierto longfic que tengo en pausa. Pero bueno, por ahora me concentraré en esto.

-Es todo por ahora, un abrazo a los lectores, perdón por el capítulo tan corto. Todo irá mejor para la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.  
**_

" _I have a deeply hidden and inarticulate desire for something beyond the daily life._ "  
 _ **Virgina Woolf**_

* * *

" _tienes que venir hoy_ ", escribe Yamaguchi la mañana siguiente, " _Ukai-san te quiere matar_ ".  
" _que quiera matarme no significa que lo vaya a hacer_ ", responde Kei, entre dormido.  
" _se supone que el vice capitán debe estar en todos los entrenamientos_ ".  
" _incluso cuando está a punto de morir?_ "  
" _Tsukki! De verdad estás bien?_ "  
" _Sí. Ya voy para allá_ "

Kei piensa que debería ser un pecado tener que madrugar un sábado sólo para asistir a las actividades del club. También debería ser un pecado (capital) que a Ennoshita se le hubiese ocurrido la genialidad de nombrarlo vice capitán del equipo. La gente hace cosas raras y Ennoshita no era la excepción. Y aunque está seguro que hay alguna razón para ello, no puede evitar la pregunta constante: ¿qué tiene él que no tengan los otros? Incluso Kageyama podía haber sido mejor que él…

Un grito en el bosque interrumpe sus pensamientos. De nuevo, es la voz de Kuroo llamando a su… ¿amigo? ¿Compañero? ¿Pareja? Lo que sea que fuese el tal Kenma tenía a Kuroo lo suficientemente desesperado como para llamar su nombre a toda voz, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias que pudiese traer para él mismo.

Con el sonido de la voz de Kuroo de fondo, Kei procede a iniciar su día con normalidad. Pronto se da cuenta que está prestando más atención de la que debería, pues ha empezado a notar los leves cambios en el tono de la voz del joven, sabe cuándo está cerca y cuándo está lejos y, no sin cierta lástima, también nota que la voz se está volviendo cada vez más ronca. Si sigue así, Kei no quiere pensar que le podría pasar y aunque está convencido que no le debería interesar mucho, le desagrada pensar que podría haber hecho algo por alguien más, aun cuando ese "alguien" ni siquiera parecía ser humano.

Así que, cuando termina su desayuno, sale de su casa con la excusa de llegar un poco más temprano a la escuela. Ignorando la mirada extrañada de su madre, rodea la casa hasta llegar al frondoso bosque y se detiene bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando al suelo.

—Kuroo —murmura. Unos segundos después, no hay respuesta, sólo la voz de Kuroo gritando a lo lejos, decide intentarlo en voz más alta y un honorífico, por si acaso—. Kuroo-san.

Por unos segundos, los ecos de la voz de Kuroo desaparecen y Kei sólo oye el viento soplar y el movimiento de las hojas. Luego, siente una fuerte ráfaga, el crujido de las ramas y un fuerte golpe; lo siguiente que ve es el rostro de Kuroo muy cerca al suyo y más allá de su cabeza, el cielo azul. Es tarde cuando registra el dolor de su espalda y el pasto húmedo bajo él. Kuroo lo sostiene con fuerza mientras se muerde los labios, Kei quiere protestar, pero el rostro de Kuroo, las lágrimas en sus ojos y su palidez forman un nudo en su garganta, se limita a apretar sus puños.

. . . .

—Lo encontraste, ¿cierto? —dice Kuroo. Sus lágrimas parecen ser de emoción, quizá alegría, sin soltarlo, Kuroo mira hacia todos lados, aparentemente, esperando ver a Kenma. Kei se pregunta si llamarlo por una pequeña advertencia valió la pena.  
—No, lo siento —le dice, y quiere seguir hablando, pero la expresión de Kuroo cambia con tal rapidez, que olvida la siguiente parte de su frase.

El agarre de Kuroo en sus hombros se vuelve más débil a medida que asimila lo que acaba de escuchar. Kei lo escucha repetir sus palabras en un susurro y su cuerpo se encoge de manera casi imperceptible.

—Kuroo-san… —empieza a decir Kei, con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta. Kuroo se aparta de él de un salto y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas.  
—¿Para qué me llamaste entonces?  
—Estabas gritando. Ayer me dijiste algo de un exorcista, me dijiste que tuviera cuidado y luego vas y haces todo lo contrario… ¿No tienes miedo?  
—Quiero encontrar a Kenma.  
—No lo vas a encontrar si sigues gritando así.  
—No lo entiendes.  
—Tal vez no, pero sí sé que si sigues haciendo eso, te va a pasar algo grave…  
—¿Por qué te interesa?  
—No me interesa particularmente —dice Kei, limpiándose las manos en su uniforme—. Sólo digo que es ilógico que estés haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Es estúpido.

Kuroo suelta un suspiro y se deja caer acostado en el suelo. Por un momento, no intercambian palabra alguna, Kei sólo lo mira, atento al contraste de su sudadera roja con el césped verde, la cola negra que no ha ocultado esta vez y la falta de zapatos y el dobladillo de su pantalón roto y desgastado.

Tímidamente, Kei se pone de pie y se acerca lo suficiente para verlo y al mismo tiempo, para huir si se encuentra en peligro. A pesar de su precaución, comprende rápidamente que no hay necesidad de temer, Kuroo tiene los ojos cerrados y parece estar dormido. Su cola se retuerce de vez en cuando, y el viento ha hecho que el cabello, de por sí desordenado, se revuelva aún más. Kei quiere irse, pero siente como si Kuroo hubiese cerrado su mano de hierro alrededor de su pierna, obligándolo a quedarse donde está, sin darle razón alguna.

Se da cuenta que ha sucedido exactamente lo que pensaba cuando siente algo frío en su pierna y Kuroo le indica que se siente con una mueca y sin siquiera abrir los ojos. A pesar del escalofrío que recorre su espalda, Kei le hace caso, la mano de Kuroo en su pierna se vuelve un roce y Kuroo la aparta unos centímetros apenas Kei se acomoda.

—Kuroo-san…

—Es raro cuando usas ese honorífico. Si quieres usar uno, te recomiendo que me llames _Kuroo-sama_ —comenta, con una sonrisa. Kei resopla—. Como sea, te doy permiso de hacer lo que quieras, llamarme como quieras. La verdad, no me importa ahora. Pero, me gustaría saber cómo debería llamarte.

Kei duda unos instantes, algo le dice que quizá no debería decirle su nombre a una criatura cuyo origen desconoce. Sin embargo, hay algo similar a curiosidad, o una confianza casi ciega, quizá es la inocencia que hay en el fondo de su pregunta o la mirada de pesar de hace un rato que recuerda vivamente. Kei sabe exactamente por qué quiere responder, y lo hace, porque, así como lo hizo con Shiratorizawa hace un tiempo, él siempre está dispuesto a hacer algo sorprendente

—Tsukishima… Kei —dice, haciendo una pausa quizá excesivamente larga entre su apellido y su nombre para evaluar la expresión de Kuroo.  
—Kei —repite Kuroo, Kei se encoge un poco ante la mención de su nombre, pues nunca nadie lo usa, a excepción de su familia cercana. La mano de Kuroo, que hasta ese momento ha estado peligrosamente cerca de sus rodillas, cae al suelo, produciendo un chasquido húmedo.  
—Ah, lo siento. La cosa es que con Kenma siempre usamos nuestros nombres o un apodo. Olvidaba que con los humanos no es tan fácil… ¿Tsukishima-san? —Kei hace una mueca—. ¿Tsukishima-kun? ¿Kei-san? Parece que nada te gusta… ¿Hay algún nombre especial que use alguien contigo?  
—¿Qué tal suena usar simplemente mi apellido?  
—Tsukishima… Suena demasiado impersonal, pero si es lo que quieres. Es decir, no es como si fuéramos mejores amigos o algo así.

La mención de "mejores amigos", hace que Kei piense en Yamaguchi y, como si el mismo Yamaguchi hubiese leído su mente, su celular vibra con un mensaje de su amigo. Kuroo se siente tan pronto ve a Kei sacar su teléfono y mira la pantalla, olvidándose o quizá, desconociendo, una de las más básicas normas sociales.

" _Tsukki, ¿dónde estás?_ ", dice el mensaje. Kei duda un rato, mirando el mensaje y a Kuroo una y otra vez.  
" _tuve un ligero inconveniente_ ", responde al fin.

—¿Sólo soy un "ligero inconveniente"? —pregunta Kuroo, en un tono burlón—. Tú invocaste este inconveniente.

" _vas a llegar tarde, pero estés donde estés, apurate_ ", reza el siguiente mensaje de Yamaguchi.  
" _inventa algo con Ukai-san. Lo que sea._ "  
" _tengo permiso de ser creativo?_ "  
" _siempre y cuando no le pidas sugerencias a Kageyama o a Hinata, puedes decir lo que quieras_ "  
" _entendido_ "

Kei guarda su celular en su bolsillo y se pone de pie, murmurando una despedida a Kuroo, quien se encuentra concentrado mirando hacia el bosque, de manera que Kei decide no molestarlo y simplemente partir. Le preocupa un poco su bienestar, pero asume que siempre que escuche los gritos en el bosque, va a saber que Kuroo está bien.

Inmediatamente, se siente asqueado de lo sórdido de sus pensamientos.

—No te vayas —le dice Kuroo, al fin dirigiendo su mirada a él.  
—No sé si lo sepas, pero tengo que estudiar. Es importante.  
—Sé que es importante para los humanos. Quiero decir…

Kei se vuelve a acercar, Kuroo parece inquieto, casi asustado. Ha vuelto la mirada al bosque y su posición empieza a cambiar; su cola, observa Kei con sorpresa, se ha tensionado, como un gato cuando está preparado para atacar. Kei sabe que debería correr, pero sus pies se quedan clavados al suelo y el corazón empieza a latirle con fuerza, su pulso casi ensordecedor.

Mira en la misma dirección que Kuroo, y no ve mucho, en un principio. Luego, cuando sus ojos se han acostumbrado, alcanza a distinguir una silueta.

—¿Qué…  
—Es él —dice Kuroo. Su voz suena profunda, amenazadora. Kei retrocede un paso, al tiempo que Kuroo avanza otro, ubicándose frente a él.

 _Es él_.

 _Él…_

El exorcista que Kuroo ha mencionado.

Kei siente el peligro a su alrededor, el aura amenazadora de la sombra en el bosque y la de Kuroo, al lado suyo. Cuando nota que la sombra se acerca, traga saliva, y empieza a distinguir, poco a poco, la silueta de la persona. Se le hace vagamente familiar, pero no logra reconocer de dónde.

—Está sólo —dice Kuroo—. Puedo hacerlo.

Kei decide, sin pensarlo mucho, que no, que Kuroo no puede hacer lo que quiere hacer ahora. Quizá sea porque no está completamente cuerdo de momento, o porque están demasiado cerca de su casa o porque teme por su vida; en cualquier caso, toca el hombro de Kuroo, suavemente, para no sobresaltarlo.

—Espera. Tienes que pensarlo mejor.  
—No, no lo entiendes…  
—Ya sé que no entiendo nada, pero escucha… No creo que estés en condiciones de hacerlo… Lo que sea que quieras hacer.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
—No estás pensando claramente. Si… si él tiene a Kenma, ¿no crees que podría usarlo como escudo tan pronto intentes hacer algo? Podrías acabar matándolo por accidente.

Tan pronto como acaba de hablar, Kuroo se endereza.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido?  
—No, pero la gente que no piensa bien hace cosas estúpidas.

Hay un ruido proveniente del bosque y ambos miran hacia allí. El exorcista se detiene y mira hacia atrás suyo, el ruido se repite, similar a un ladrido y Kei nota como Kuroo, al lado suyo, se tensiona de nuevo, como si quisiera correr hacia el sonido también.

—¿Nos equivocamos? —exclama el exorcista, su voz suena divertida—. Pensaba que eras el mejor rastreador de tu clan, Inuoka…

Kuroo abre la boca y Kei solo atina a agarrarlo del brazo.

—Pero no hay problema, hasta los mejores se equivocan. Te voy a dar una segunda y última oportunidad. Dime, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Kenma? ¿Está con Kuroo? —Hay un ladrido fuerte y luego, otro sonido, como un gemido—. ¿No están juntos? ¡Increíble!

Kei piensa, por unos segundos, que el gemido se debía a una herida; mira a Kuroo, como para confirmar sus sospechas, sin embargo, éste tiene sus ojos entrecerrados y la expresión seria, después de un rato, asiente y suelta un largo suspiro.

—Inuoka dijo que Kenma está bien —dice, a nadie en particular. Kei lo escucha mientras la sombra del exorcista se aleja—. Pero no puede decirme dónde está… Tengo que esconderme un rato. Dijo que le hiciera caso a Kei…  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Kei, sorprendido—¿Me conoce?  
—No, pero dice que suenas más sensato que yo. Nunca creyó conocer a alguien mejor que yo, eso dice, el maldito —suelta una risita después de la última frase, al parecer más relajado.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
—Voy a esperar un rato. Inuoka me informará cuando pueda. Luego busco a Kenma y los sacamos a todos de allí.

Kei cree por un momento, que el plural lo incluye a él y quiere alzar la voz para protestar. Sin embargo, toda la atención de Kuroo está puesta en el exorcista que se aleja, la determinación escrita en su rostro. Kei decide, de improviso, que efectivamente, el plural lo incluye a él y que quiere hacer algo por ayudar a Kuroo.

—Ven —le dice, Kuroo lo mira, dudoso—. ¿Se supone que soy el más inteligente? Deberías hacerme caso.  
—Yo soy mayor. Mucho mayor.  
—Como sea. Tengo preguntas para ti, y tú necesitas esconderte.  
—Ya veo. Un "trueque".

Kei no contesta, mientras lo arrastra del brazo de vuelta a su casa. Le sorprende la facilidad con la que Kuroo se deja arrastrar y se pregunta su Inuoka le habrá dicho algo más.

—Tengo entrenamiento de vóley, voy tarde. Ukai-san es una molestia cuando se enoja.  
—¿Vóley? ¿Voleibol? —repite Kuroo—. Sé algo de eso. Llévame.

Kei se detiene súbitamente y se voltea, Kuroo está sonriendo y aunque hay algo de tensión todavía en sus facciones, también hay algo de alivio, como si las noticias que acababa de recibir del tal Inuoka fueran las mejores del mundo. Su cabello aún tiene pedazos de césped y flores enredados en él. Quiere acercarse a él y sacudirle el cabello, se contiene y vuelve a arrastrarlo hacia la casa.

 _Aquí viene otro cambio de rutina_ , piensa. Detrás de él, Kuroo ríe.

* * *

-Kenma está bien, Inuoka se comunica secretamente por medio de gemidos/gruñidos/ladridos y Kuroo entiende todo un discurso en un sonido que a duras penas duró un minuto y parece un poco más animado. Pero no durará mucho... En fin, en el próximo capítulo sabremos qué es exactamente Kuroo, y cómo reaccionará el resto de Karasuno, o, más bien, si el resto de Karasuno será capaz de verlo así como Kei lo ve.

-Gracias por los reviews! Todo ha sido muy bonito hasta ahora, espero poder seguir dando lo mejor para todos los que lean. (A propósito, Japiera, sip, es Nimbus).

Curiosidades, trivia y problemas:

-Eh... Estaba escribiendo el domindo por la nochey tembló. No fue fuerte, pero me asusté y no pude seguir...  
-Estoy dividida, entre hacer que el exorcista sea un personaje original o uno del manga. Estoy pensándolo bien... Creo que me decantaré por la idea de que sea alguien del manga, quizá Ushijima (en realidad no sería Ushijima, sólo escribí el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza)  
-En 24 días es mi cumpleaños. No sé si les interese, pero me gusta decirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3** _ **.  
**_

" _I fear not the sea,_  
 _for I am able to swim._  
 _I fear my thoughts,_  
 _in which I drown._ "  
 **Puran Chand**

* * *

El pantalón que se acababa de poner le queda un poco apretado; y aunque la camiseta está bien, tiene una textura extraña y un olor demasiado fuerte. Tetsuro no se queja por simple decencia, pero no puede evitar arrugar la nariz cada tanto.

—Supongo que está bien —dice en voz alta, mirándose al espejo. El cabello desordenado, la ropa prestada, las cicatrices de algunos rasguños en sus brazos. Con la esperanza de dejar su imagen un poco más presentable, Tetsuro se lava las manos y la cara de nuevo. Se apoya en el lavamanos, pensando aún en el mensaje de Inuoka: " _Kenma está bien. No puedo decir dónde está, pero está bien."_

Aunque confía en la veracidad de las palabras de su compañero, no puede evitar sentirse preocupado. Este era el peor momento para separarse, tenían al exorcista casi sobre ellos y su única opción era protegerse mutuamente. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los cuidados de Tetsuro, Kenma había desaparecido, y simplemente pensar en qué podría pasarle hace que sus piernas tiemblen.

Tiene miedo, eso está claro y aunque no quiera decirlo en voz alta, la ansiedad se lo está comiendo vivo. Tetsuro sonríe, bromea y molesta, porque así es él, pero en la soledad de un baño, incluso si es el baño de un desconocido, se siente más cerca de derrumbarse; con sus piernas de gelatina, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y un hormigueo que le ha quitado todo el control sobre sus manos.

Cuando estaban en el bosque, cuando sintió la presencia del exorcista tan cerca, la mirada de Yaku a través de los arbustos, la emoción en el ladrido de Inuoka; la voz divertida del hombre que había destruido tanto y a tantos, Tetsuro no había podido evitar sus ganas de atacar y está seguro que lo hubiese hecho, se hubiese olvidado de Tsukishima a su lado, los otros humanos a pocos metros.

Hubiese ignorado a todo y a todos, con tal de poder lanzarse sobre él, acabarlo, desgarrar su piel y hacerle sentir todo el dolor que él había sentido. Sabe que está mal, que quizá Nekomata hubiese reprobado su manera de pensar y quizá también lo hubiese regañado duramente por la clase de imágenes que se estaban formando en su cabeza: al exorcista sin vida, su sangre roja manchando el césped, Tetsuro de pie, a su lado, con una sonrisa de alivio porque al fin, al fin todo había acabado.

Está mal, muy mal. Pero todo había sido peor durante el último año y Tetsuro no se puede quitar las imágenes de su cabeza.

Las lágrimas de Inuoka.

La mirada perdida de Kenma.

La fuerza del puño de Yaku sobre el tronco de un árbol.

La agonía de Taketora.

 _Todo. Todo. Todo._ Se lo quería devolver todo, una y otra vez, hasta que no quedara rastro de él, ni siquiera un cabello.

Y, muy a su pesar, sabía que el exorcista le devolvería sus golpes, dejaría caer sobre Tetsuro todo el peso de su energía y experiencia acumuladas por los años. El exorcista acabaría con él, pero Tetsuro está seguro que no abandonaría el mundo sólo; se irían juntos, el exorcista y él. Y así, todo acabaría.

Sus piernas siguen temblando, incontrolables y su visión ha empezado a volverse borrosa en los bordes. A lo lejos, escucha el eco de varios golpes y alguien llamándolo. Repite "Kuroo-san", una y otra vez y Tetsuro se intenta aferrarse al sonido, al saberse incapaz de volver por sí mismo a la realidad, como lo ha hecho tantas veces. La espiral en la que ha descendido parece no tener fin y la voz diciendo su nombre, los golpes en la puerta, son como un salvavidas, flotando a pocos centímetros de su consciencia que se desvanece. Tetsuro quiere tomarla, pero en vez de sus manos, encuentra dos extremidades inertes, fuera de su control. Quiere gritar.

En vez de eso, un sonido ahogado se abre paso por su garganta, al tiempo que la puerta del baño se abre violentamente. El muchacho, Tsukishima, lo mira de arriba abajo; Tetsuro compone su expresión de manera que lo que sea que acaba de suceder no se note demasiado. Tsukishima, sin embargo, lo ve enseguida.

—Kuroo-san —dice y su inflexión no denota una pregunta, está reconociendo su presencia allí. Tetsuro respira profundo.  
—Esto se siente… raro —comenta, señalando su vestimenta. Cree que Tsukishima no ha notado el temblor de su voz, al juzgar por su falta de expresión; o a lo mejor si lo notó, pero ha elegido no comentar sobre ello. De cualquier manera, Tetsuro está agradecido.  
—Es lo único que hay.  
—No me estoy quejando.

. . . .

—Soy un _yokai_ —le dice a Tsukishima tan pronto se bajan del bus, de camino a Karasuno, el lugar donde estudia Tsukishima, quien lo mira, poco impresionado—. No me crees.  
—No es eso —responde Tsukishima, y su expresión dice todo lo contrario. Aunque Tetsuro tiene varias formas de comprobar su historia, no opta por ninguna de éstas.  
—Viste mi cola, ¿no?  
—Seguro estaba soñando.  
—Viste al exorcista, escuchaste a Inuoka, incluso dijiste que tenía razón… ¿En serio?  
—No tenía idea lo que estaba diciendo —le dice Tsukishima.  
—Por favor, Tsukishima, no me hagas esto.

Tsukishima intenta mantenerse neutral frente al asunto, parece. Pero Tetsuro recuerda claramente la decisión plasmada en su rostro cuando lo detuvo antes, la forma en que miraba a Tetsuro y al exorcista, no con miedo, pero como si estuviese analizando el mejor camino para salir de allí.

Se acordaba bastante bien, de los pasos de Tsukishima muy cerca de él, mientras Tetsuro intentaba dormir en la hierba, cuando había sido evidente que tenía un millón de preguntas pero que la aprehensión no le dejaba hacer ninguna. Cuando lo tuvo así, tan cerca, Tetsuro habría jurado que no estaba tan solo y quiso que no se fuera nunca más.

Incluso momentos antes, en el baño, cuando su voz lo había sacado a flote y lo había mantenido allí, solamente diciendo su nombre. Siendo como era, un extraño y, aún peor, un humano, había rescatado a Tetsuro sin siquiera saberlo. Tetsuro piensa en Nekomata, en sus silencios, sus carcajadas ruidosas y cómo, sin mucho esfuerzo, reunió a un grupo de demonios sin esperanza para formar uno de los clanes más fuertes de Tokio; de alguna manera, Nekomata los había mantenido juntos, nos los había dejado perderse en su desesperación, así como había hecho Tsukishima con él un rato antes.

Era algo extraño para pensar, pero Tetsuro estaba seguro que si Tsukishima y Nekomata se hubiesen conocido, se llevarían demasiado bien.

—Un momento —le dice Tsukishima, Tetsuro deja de pensar en lo que no debería y se detiene, se da cuenta que, sin querer, ha adelantado a Tsukishima.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Dónde está tu cola? —pregunta Tsukishima. No suena sospechoso; al contrario, suena genuinamente curioso y Tetsuro no puede evitar una risita.  
—Me estabas mirando el trasero —comenta con despreocupación. Tsukishima parece desconcertado y por unos segundos, evita mirar a Tetsuro y se cubre el rostro para ahogar un repentino ataque de tos. Tetsuro alcanza a ver sus orejas enrojecidas.

 _Oh_ , piensa y es lo único en su mente por un largo rato. Tal vez Tsukishima si había estado mirándolo, pero por razones diferentes con las que Tetsuro estaba bromeando; tal vez, Tsukishima estaba preocupado.

Quiere responderle, pero Tsukishima pasa a su lado, casi corriendo y sin decir palabra alguna, mete las manos a los bolsillos y se coloca los audífonos. Tetsuro camina tras él, consciente que lo ha ofendido, pero incapaz de decir algo.

. . . .

—¡Tsukki! —exclama alguien, cuando el muchacho atraviesa la puerta de un gimnasio. Al mismo tiempo, otras voces exclaman su nombre. Hay una que suena particularmente fuerte y peligrosa.

Tsukishima suspira y se coloca en posición firme, armándose de valor para lo que venga. Tetsuro ve un hombre adulto, de cabello rubio y aspecto amenazante acercarse a ellos. Tetsuro sabe que está regañando a Tsukishima, pero el hilo de lo que está sucediendo se pierde mientras mira el enorme gimnasio, los compañeros de Tsukishima a su alrededor, que lo miran sorprendidos.

—Ukai-san —. Una voz seca interrumpe al hombre desde algún punto detrás de Tetsuro; Ukai deja de hablar.  
—¿Qué? —Da la impresión de querer decir algo más, hasta que nota a Tetsuro. Levanta una ceja—: Y tú, ¿qué?  
—Ah, él… —Tsukishima duda unos segundos, Tetsuro lo ve cruzar los dedos de las manos, inquieto y decide hablar primero.  
—Kuroo Tetsuro, mucho gusto —dice, haciendo una corta reverencia.  
—¿Qué haces acá?  
—Eh…  
—Kuroo-san viene de Tokio —. Esta vez es el turno de Tsukishima de inventar algo, Tetsuro lo deja seguir—. Lo conocí hace un par de días, en el parque. Me tiró un balón de vóley en la cara.  
—¿Estás bien, Tsukki? —pregunta alguien, Tetsuro ve a un muchacho alto y pecoso, parece preocupado.  
—Sí, sí.  
—¿Y qué hace acá?  
—Pues… me siguió desde que le dije que estaba en el equipo.  
—Les aseguro —comenta Tetsuro al ver las miradas amenazantes sobre él—, que no soy peligroso. Sólo quiero ver un rato, es todo. Cuando Tsukishima se vaya, yo me voy también, lo prometo.

Ukai intercambia unas palabras con otro hombre adulto de baja estatura, y luego le da permiso a Tetsuro de quedarse por ahí un rato. Tetsuro entra al gimnasio, divertido y se sienta a un lado, observando el entrenamiento.

Pronto se da cuenta que no puede quitarle los ojos de encima a Tsukishima.

. . . .

— _Yokai_ —le dice Tsukishima, cuando el hombre rubio les ha dado permiso de descansar. Tetsuro se toma un rato en comprender lo que le acaba de decir, hasta que recuerda la conversación que estaban teniendo después de descender del bus.  
—Sabes lo que es, ¿no?  
—Sí. Lo sé…  
—Nos imaginabas de otra forma, supongo. Y no estás del todo mal, casi todos somos monstruos al principio, luego podemos transformarnos en humanos, es bastante complicado en un principio, pero luego es pan comido.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que eres muy viejo?  
—Sin comentarios.

Tetsuro había estado vagando en la forma de un diminuto felino hasta hace un año, había sido gracias a Nekomata que logró tomar una forma humana. Quizá tenía alguna clase de talento natural, pues en unos pocos meses, había logrado hacer lo que a muchos otros de su especia les había costado siglos.

Así que, técnicamente, no es mucho más viejo que Tsukishima y aunque quiere corregirle su pequeño error de antes, prefiere quedarse callado.

—¡Tsukki! Se acabó el descanso —anuncia el tipo de las pecas, a Tetsuro le parece que se llama Yamaguchi. A su lado, Tsukishima chasquea la lengua y después de un largo suspiro, se pone de pie.  
—Que te vaya bien, Tsukki —le dice Tetsuro, la cabeza de Tsukishima se gira a toda velocidad hacia él. Sólo en ese momento, Tetsuro se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.  
—Ah… Lo siento, Tsuki… shima…

Por unos segundos, Tetsuro cree que Tsukishima lo va a golpear. Por supuesto, Tsukishima no se mueve, pero su mirada es suficiente como para sentir un escalofrío en su espalda. Alcanza a notar la mirada curiosa del amigo de Tsukishima y responde a ella con una sonrisa.

—Kuroo-san —llama Tsukishima, Kuroo se voltea hacia él, entusiasmado.  
—¿Sí?  
—Quédate ahí.

Tetsuro inclina la cabeza y sin protestar, se sienta. A lo lejos, escucha la voz de Ennoshita, el capitán del equipo, llamando a Tsukishima, quien vuelve a la cancha sin mirar de nuevo a Tetsuro.

—No me pienso mover —murmura Tetsuro. El tipo de la camiseta número doce suspira pesadamente.

. . . .

Aunque había prometido no moverse, la inmovilidad es imposible para él y después de haber cambiado de posición lo que parecía un centenar de veces, uno de los mayores del equipo lo invitó a jugar con ellos.

Media hora después, mientras recupera el aliento, mira a los estudiantes de Karasuno con curiosidad: los de tercer año, cinco tipos con personalidades tan diferentes que le sorprende lo bien que juegan juntos; luego están los de segundo, peores que sus superiores, con un enano hiperactivo y un armador que no paraba de regañarlo, el callado Tsukishima y su amigo y la manager, que intentaban calmar a los dos primeros por todos los medios posibles; los estudiantes de primer año, todos sentados en un firme grupo, observan con una mezcla de miedo y admiración, a Tetsuro le parece ver reflejada su expresión en la de ellos y trata de cambiar su expresión antes de que alguien la note.

Es tarde, quizá, cuando el número doce se acerca a él y parece divertido.

—Es raro, ¿no? —le dice, Tetsuro cruza los brazos.  
—¿Que sean así? —contesta Tetsuro, señalando a los grupos con un gesto y niega con la cabeza—, no lo creo. Es más bien… nostálgico, supongo.  
—¿Nostálgico?  
—Un poco.

Tetsuro mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sin ánimos de dar más información, ni responder más preguntas que lo obliguen a pensar más de lo necesario, camina hacia Tsukishima.

—¡Tsukki! —exclama, el aludido entorna los ojos en su dirección—. Una lección de bloqueo, la necesitas.  
—¿Cómo demonios estás hablando? —es la respuesta de Tsukishima, y luego se acerca a él, susurrándole—, y ¿cómo demonios sabes de voleibol?  
—Con uno de los mejores rematadores Tokio practiqué un par de veces.  
—¿De casualidad es Bokuto-san? —Tsukishima parece genuinamente sorprendido cuando ve a Tetsuro asintiendo.  
—Ese mismo. El tipo es un idiota, pero es bueno —agrega, refiriéndose a Bokuto con apelativo de "idiota" por puro cariño—. Eso fue… hace unos meses, creo.  
—¿Y?  
—Más nada necesitas saber —responde Tetsuro—. ¡Bloqueo!  
—¿Es impresión mía, o Kuroo-san está hablando raro? —Hinata, antes una bomba de energía interminable, finalmente parece cansado o bien está demasiado concentrado en Tetsuro, notando cosas que no debería.

Unos minutos después, Tetsuro cambiaba de equipo por lo que le parecía la enésima vez. Ahora estaba en el mismo grupo el hiperactivo enano y el armador que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño en su dirección. Tsukishima debía estar con ellos también, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención a Tetsuro, prefiriendo, más bien, tratar de acallar a su compañero de equipo, que protestaba por algo sin importancia.

Le deja varios turnos a Tsukishima para bloquear, mientras se fija en su posición y forma. A pesar de su juventud, Tsukishima le da la impresión de ser calmado, del tipo de personas que piensa y a veces demasiado. Tetsuro reconoce esa característica con facilidad, pues él también es así, sin embargo, a diferencia de él, Tsukishima no actúa en base a sus sentimientos, Tsukishima tampoco acaba de perder lo único que tenía en el mundo. Tsukishima no estaba solo.

A Tetsuro no le quedaba nada por perder, podía irse del gimnasio en ese mismo instante y perderse en el bosque, buscar al exorcista de nuevo; presentarse ante él no como el reemplazo de Nekomata, sino como el líder de su clan, un poderoso _yokai_ con centenares de años, en vez de los pocos meses que tenía; y podía, claro que podía, acabar con todo. Si moría o no, eso al fin y al cabo no importara, siempre y cuando Kenma y los que quedaban estuviesen bien y libres de todo peligro, lo demás era irrelevante.

Era la segunda vez en el día que pensaba en eso, y aunque la primera vez había sido la voz de Tsukishima que lo había sacado de donde quiera que estuviese, esta vez, lo que siente no es su voz casi preocupada, amortiguada por la puerta de madera; lo que siente es un fuerte golpe en el rostro, la fuerza del impacto que hace que pierda el equilibrio y su espalda en el piso de madera. Hay un sonido raro abriéndose paso por su garganta, Tetsuro piensa en sus amigos; en Kenma, perdido; Yaku e Inuoka, guiando al exorcista en círculos y en Taketora, malherido y metido quién sabe dónde. Y le parece gracioso, porque mientras ellos están aterrorizados, viviendo cada segundo con el corazón en la mano, creyendo que cada momento podrá ser el último; Tetsuro está metido en un gimnasio con un grupo disfuncional de adolescentes, jugando voleibol.

El pensamiento es doloroso, quizá un poco irónico y, curiosamente, también se le antoja hilarante. Su propia debilidad, su cobardía, las ganas que tiene de ocultarse bajo todas las capas de la tierra y arder, hasta que su propia vida haya finalizado, de repente siente que él sólo no podrá hacerlo y es un simple pensamiento, son cortas palabras, pero de todas maneras, es lo que siente. Miedo. Un miedo que al fin ha encontrado su manifestación y que lo va a matar, antes que el mismo exorcista.

 _Soy de lo peor_ , piensa y hay una sensación ardiente que se abre paso en su garganta, afilada como una garra y que, con la misma precisión, rasga su cuerpo desde su interior y sale a la luz del sol, impaciente, nerviosa, haciendo un ruido infernal. Tetsuro la deja salir, porque cuando siente que está a punto de volverse loco, lo único que puede hacer es reír. Reír, reír y reír un poco más; después, vendrán las lágrimas.

* * *

 _Notas:_ Kuroo habla como Yoda cuando está... ¿nervioso? ¿preocupado? Nunca lo sabremos.  
-Quise, por cosas del destino, narrar este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Kuroo. Ha salido bastante bien, creo yo.

Y ahora, a los avisos parroquiales:  
-En mi perfil hay un listado de las historias y colecciones de shots o drabbles que llevo en proceso y el estado en el que están. Todo esto para mantenerme más organizada y, mucho más importante, para informar a quienes siguen esas historias. (A propósito, alguien a visto Yuri on ice? Porque tengo un one-shot para ese fandom preparándose en la cocina)

-Ah, hablando de cosas. Hay alguien (yo) que cumple años este viernes, el 25 de noviembre. A ese alguien (a mí) le encantarían alguna clase de fic de regalo, saludo o algo así.


	4. Chapter 4

**4** _ **.  
**_

" _The heart surrenders everything to the moment. The mind judges and holds back._ "  
 **Ram Dass**

* * *

—Está bien, está bien —repite Kuroo por enésima vez, y a Kei le parece que sus palabras están dirigidas a sí mismo. Quiere agacharse a su lado y tal vez darle una palmada tranquilizadora en la espalda o decirle alguna de las cosas que solía decirle su madre cuando era pequeño y estaba preocupado. Pero sus piernas se han quedado clavadas en su lugar, heladas e inmóviles. Sus manos tiemblan y sólo puede tragar saliva para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta y obligar a las palabras a salir, así tenga que sacarlas a la fuerza.

Pero no sale nada. Sólo puede quedarse allí, de pie, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro y con el resto de los integrantes del equipo de Karasuno formando un corrillo a su alrededor. Escucha los murmullos tímidos de los de primer año, los cautelosos de los de tercero y, aunque los de segundo no dicen nada, Kei siente que lo miran. Demasiado. Como si le estuviesen reclamando la presencia de aquél loco en su gimnasio, como si quisieran acusarlo de algo. La mirada de Kei va enseguida a quién ha tenido toda su vida como su principal apoyo, callado y tímido de vez en cuando; pero el más sincero y valiente que ha tenido.

Yamaguchi parece preocupado. Sin embargo, logra sobreponerse al sentimiento y es él quien se agacha junto a Kuroo y sin decirle palabra alguna, le da un apretón en el hombro. Kuroo suspira y sonríe.

—Me voy—murmura y el sonido de su voz apenas se escucha con el aguacero que ha empezado a caer—. Tsukishima…

—Está lloviendo —dice alguien, quizá Yachi.

—No hemos acabado hoy —comenta Ukai—. Y ni siquiera has estado aquí dos horas.

—No nos queda mucho por hacer —le responde Ennoshita—. Pero está lloviendo, sería mejor…

—Vámonos —le dice Kei, acallando cualquier otro comentario que se estuviese empezando a alzar a su alrededor. Kuroo llega a la puerta con la velocidad de un rayo mientras Kei se disculpa con el resto por la abrupta salida.

Ukai le recomienda que solucione primero cualquiera que sea el problema de Kuroo, antes de volver a las actividades del club; sorprendido, y quizá un poco ofendido, Kei asiente. Yachi le ofrece una sombrilla, sin embargo, Kei se niega cortésmente, ya verá qué hace, Yachi no tiene necesidad de molestarse.

El resto de despedidas, transcurre rápidamente y una vez está caminando por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela, en compañía de Kuroo y uno que otro trueno, Kei piensa en la cantidad de preguntas que debería tener y no encuentra ninguna. Más que preguntar, piensa, le gustaría decirle algo, darle alguna palabra de ánimo; le gustaría volver a verlo sonreír, aunque fuera un poco, quizá una de esas sonrisas torcidas que le había visto hace poco. Pero Kei es malo con los chistes y aún peor con las palabras de ánimo, así que se limita a caminar a su lado y contar con que los intencionales roces de sus manos cuenten como algo.

Está casi seguro que sí cuando un roce se convierte en la mano de Kuroo alrededor de la suya, Kuroo sonríe y murmura algo. La lluvia parece disminuir y Kei siente el olor fresco del césped húmedo.

. . . .

Para cuando transcurre la quinta semana de las constantes apariciones de Kuroo a su alrededor, Kei está seguro, o al menos un poco seguro, que debería decirle algo. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, la expresión triste de Kuroo aquel día en el gimnasio se había vuelto una constante en su rostro y aunque Kei ha descubierto que el contacto físico es algo reconfortante para él y lo disfraza con leves casualidades, Kuroo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

A veces, Kei piensa que por alguna razón, Kuroo ha empezado a sentir la suficiente confianza como para mostrar lo que de verdad siente.

Como si Kuroo confiara en él, en una pequeña persona que había conocido por pura casualidad en un bosque, durante un día lluvioso. Un insignificante humano cuyo mayor mérito había sido detenerlo de una carnicería sin sentido. Ni siquiera el mismo Kei encuentra la razón para su actuación aquella vez, pero agradece un poco la confianza que Kuroo tiene ahora en él.

Y a pesar de todo, también agradece un poco el momento en que se le ocurrió ofrecerle su ayuda a Kuroo y aceptar a medias la propuesta de Ukai de no volver hasta que la salud mental de su "amigo" no hubiese mejorado.

Otra parte de él, está extrañada y algo enojada, porque Kuroo lo ha puesto en la tarea de hacer visitas a templos. A él, a Kei Tsukishima, la persona menos religiosa del mundo, Kuroo le ha dicho que haga su papel de estudiante juicioso y visite templos, haga preguntas, conozca a sus habitantes, tome apuntes y siga su camino.

¿En qué ayudará esto a encontrar a Kenma?

Esa es la primera pregunta que siente la confianza para hacer después de salir del enésimo templo, su cabeza llena de información sobre dioses y religiones, ritos raros y otras experiencias de las que no recuerda mucho.

—¡Tsukki! —Kuroo saluda con un entusiasmo que poco lo parece.  
—No te molestes en actuar —le dice Kei.  
—Ya —Kuroo no hace más comentarios—, ¿qué encontraste?  
—Que hay dioses para todo. Hay menores, mayores. Hay unos que son muy poderosos, hay otros que son de lo peor… Ah, Sakata-san me habló de los _yokai_.  
—¿Qué dijo?  
—Que a veces se pueden ver. En los días de lluvia, especialmente.

Kuroo hace un ruidito de asentimiento, pensando quizá en lo mismo que Kei: el día en que se habían conocido, estaba lloviendo. Kei, sin embargo, agrega algo más que Sakata-san no había mencionado, pero que se le hacía obvio, que Kuroo iba a desaparecer. O más bien, Kuroo iba a dejar de ser visible. No sabía cuándo, pero sabía que iba a suceder y tan pronto la idea se le viene a la cabeza, siente como si le hubieran dado un puño en el estómago.

Es raro, y sin embargo, está empezando a permitir que la sensación tome raíz en su cabeza y se fortalezca de una forma tan tenaz que Kei siente que su estómago se está quemando, su cabeza da vueltas.

 _No volveré a verlo.  
_ _Se irá.  
_ _Nunca más…_

Lo más probable, es que sienta miedo. Y no quiere nombrar la sensación en voz alta, tampoco quiere pensar en las implicaciones que todo aquello traiga. Sólo quiere que se detenga, no sentir absolutamente nada y poder vivir en paz. Esa clase de cosas, concluye, sólo suceden en sueños.

—Tsukki, te estarás preguntando qué tiene que ver esto con Kenma… —Kei asiente ante la pregunta y se olvida de la obvia dirección de sus pensamientos.  
—Me lo he preguntado bastante.  
—Sin embargo has hecho todo lo que te he dicho. No me mires así… —Kuroo hace una pausa para colocar las manos en una posición defensiva frente a él—. La verdad, es que no tiene nada que ver, Inuoka dijo que estaba bien y confío en él.  
—Lo que quieres hacer es seguir el rastro al exorcista. Que no se acerque a donde crees que está Kenma  
—Algo así.  
—No estarás pensando en atraer la atención del tipo a ti, ¿verdad? Estarías desperdiciando el esfuerzo de Inuoka-san.  
—Supongo. Pero…  
—Estás loco.  
—En este momento —continúa Kuroo, sin hacer caso a Kei—, Kenma es el único que podría hacer algo contra él. Es decir, el único con cabeza fría.  
—Kenma no tiene tantas ganas de morir como tú.

Quizá las palabras de Kei sonaron demasiado fuertes, pues Kuroo se detiene en seco, la boca abierta como para contestarle algo. Las palabras mueren en su boca abierta y lo único que puede hacer es apretar la mandíbula, mientras lo mira incrédulo.

Kei quiere retractarse, pero tampoco encuentra palabras.

Y uno frente al otro, con miradas incrédulas y puños apretados, pintan un cuadro extraño. Kei cree que va a recibir un golpe, una maldición, quizá Kuroo se enoje tanto que Kei pierda su vida allí mismo.

—Lo siento —dice, en voz muy baja, en un gesto que es complicado y le toma toda su fuerza de voluntad.  
—Entiendo —responde Kuroo, también en voz baja. Y su voz tiembla cuando continúa hablando—. No tengo ganas de morir. Pero… no sé cómo podría seguir si lo pierdo todo.  
—No vas a perder nada —le dice Kei, en un repentino arrebato de valentía, distinto a las tímidas casualidades de los meses anteriores.

Kei ha decidido que las palabras son mejores, y las dice todas, o al menos parte de ellas, antes que todo desaparezca para siempre.

—No vas a perder nada. Yo estoy aquí. Te voy a ayudar. Kenma-san te está buscando, y estoy seguro que así como él no se ha rendido, tú tampoco deberías.  
—No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.  
—Me metí en esto desde la vez que te alejé de ese tipo, hace… ¿dos meses? Ya no es hora de salir. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, cuando no me importaba…  
—Es decir que ahora te importa.  
—Sin comentarios —responde Kei, consciente de que Kuroo lo conoce bien y sabrá su respuesta aun cuando él se niega a hablar.

Cinco semanas, un poco más de un mes, mucho menos que uno. Kei se había acostumbrado tanto a ver a Kuroo, que la constante de su risa, su silueta alta, desgarbada y con un peinado sin nombre ni forma se han vuelto un hábito, de esos de los que es difícil deshacerse. Un hábito que se ha arraigado dentro de él, se ha agarrado a su corazón y envuelto alrededor suyo sin piedad, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte y aunque Kei siente su fuerza, sigue respirando normalmente, camina con tranquilidad y sigue viviendo su vida como si nada. A su alrededor, una luz como de una vela, temblorosa y efímera, sigue ardiendo y su luz le ha hecho desvariar, decir cosas que jamás se había atrevido a decir. En otra oportunidad, le habría molestado, ahora…

Cuando lo vuelve a mirar, Kuroo tiene una sonrisa rara, de esas medio feliz medio melancólica que tiene los últimos días. Kei está tan concentrado tratando de discernir el mensaje detrás del gesto, que ni siquiera se da cuenta el momento en que Kuroo acorta la distancia, ni mucho menos registra el segundo en que sus brazos se cierran alrededor suyo en un fuerte abrazo.

Kei tampoco sabe cómo, ni cuándo; pero sus propios brazos responden al abrazo, apretando a Kuroo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

. . . .

Cuando se separan, Kei ignora los ojos enrojecidos de Kuroo, dándole unos segundos para que recupere su compostura y se calme. Como espera, Kuroo se toma su tiempo, y sin soltar una de sus manos, empieza a caminar, sorbiendo por la nariz y evitando mirar a Kei todo el tiempo.

—Kuroo-san, ¿hay algo útil en todo esto?  
—Un poco. Creo que está bien asumir que el exorcista no hace parte de ningún templo, probablemente ya habría hecho algo…  
—Puede que quiera que creamos eso.  
—Dime, Tsukki, ¿has escuchado algún ladrido en algunos de los templos en los que has estado?

Bastantes, piensa Kei. Hay perros por todas partes, sin embargo, entendiendo lo que quiere preguntar Kuroo, intenta recordar alguna señal específica del ladrido del compañero de Kuroo. Supone que hay algo en el tono, como una advertencia, algo que le hace sonar mucho más humano que canino; ese mismo tono que había usado para darle un mensaje a Kuroo tendría que haberlo escuchado en algún momento durante sus visitas a los templos. Sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fueron leves gemidos de perros batiendo sus colas a su alrededor y algunos ladridos, dirigidos a animales salvajes, probablemente.

—Varios. Pero creo que ninguno era el de Inuoka-san —la última parte sale en tono dudoso y Kuroo asiente a pesar de ello, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta.  
—Con Yaku es más fácil. Déjame ver… ¿algún gato con dos colas? O también uno de tres colores, demasiado pequeño comparado con los gatos normales, de ojos claros y que parece enojado todo el tiempo.  
—No —contesta Kei. Con la descripción que le acaba de dar Kuroo, le parecía más fácil identificar al tal Yaku, de manera que memoriza los detalles, por si se lo encuentra en un futuro.  
—¿Ves? Sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta si los veías, o ellos iban a hacer algo para darte una señal. Saben que me conoces, así que todo anda bien, hasta ahora.

Kei escucha los detalles de la conversación hacia la que se desvía Kuroo, sobre la vida que había tenido durante el último año en el pequeño clan de _yokai_ en Tokio, liderado por el antiguo espíritu del fallecido Nekomata. Y aunque se da cuenta que Kuroo pasa por encima de algunos detalles, quizá los más dolorosos o nostálgicos, Kei evita mencionarlo, pues lo ve feliz y quizá un poco más tranquilo.

Kuroo le habla de casi todo, de la amistad por años con Kenma; la fascinación de ambos por la vida de los humanos que Kenma lograba disimular con facilidad, su corta pero significativa amistad con Bokuto a quien había conocido después de que este se refugiara con sus ropas empapadas y el cabello pegado a la frente en el mismo templo en el que Kuroo se resguardaba del frío. Y luego, como si nada, la historia llega a Miyagi, a Karasuno, a la casa de Kei y el bosque de la parte trasera.

—Sé que Kenma debe estar por acá, y tan pronto lo encuentre, a él y al vago de Tora, vamos a sacar a esos dos y… —Se detiene cuando al fin mira a Kei y ve su expresión, y aunque Kei no sabe en realidad que emoción está mostrando su rostro, sabe por la forma en que Kuroo parece retroceder unos milímetros que no es una expresión buena.

Kuroo está viendo su miedo, su intranquilidad, todo lo que había querido ocultar desde que se había enterado que sus días con Kuroo estaban contados. Esta vez es el turno de Kei de evitar la mirada de Kuroo, prefiere prestarle atención a los arbustos que se remueven con el viento.

—Ver a un _yokai_ es un caso raro—le había dicho Sakata-san, el dueño de uno de los templos—. Durante los días de lluvia, sin embargo, es posible que el límite que divide nuestros mundos se vuelva más difuso, casi desaparece por completo y nos permite un extraño milagro. Podemos ver las criaturas que alimentan nuestras leyendas, y ése, Kei-kun, es un momento mágico.

"Momento mágico".

En realidad, Kei no sabe si definir el momento en que conoció a Kuroo de esa manera, pero sabe que fue algo fuera de lo común, que ni siquiera debía haber sucedido y que aún después de un tiempo que le parecía una eternidad, le seguía sorprendiendo.

Tampoco sabe si es algo nuevo para Kuroo, quizá después de vivir tantos años a él no le sorprenda nada o quizá, como un _yokai_ que lleva relativamente poco siendo capaz de transformarse en humano, todo sea igual de nuevo para él. Tal vez todo esto sea sólo un experimento, pues, como lo había mencionado antes, a Kuroo le interesaban mucho los humanos.

O quizá no estaba en lo cierto, y así como el viento sopla sin cesar alborotando los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor, Kuroo seguirá ahí, molesto, pero seguro, incansable, fresco y metiéndose en cada rincón posible para encontrar lo que está buscando. Kei definitivamente sabe en lo que se está metiendo, conoce el riesgo y todo lo demás, pero también sabe que de otro modo, su vida sería una seguidilla de rutinas impasibles y jamás tendría la oportunidad de descubrir lo que está descubriendo; un mundo más allá de suyo, límites que desaparecen con los días húmedos, sonrisas inocentes que no lo son tanto, palabras de calma y momentos de aceptación.

Kei se distrae de sus pensamientos con el ruido de las ramas de los árboles, y aunque sus oídos reconocen el sonido, sus ojos no se despegan de Kuroo, su rostro, pálido y las ojeras que rodean sus ojos enrojecidos, su cabello, eternamente alborotado y…

Absolutamente quieto.

 _No hay viento. Hay ruido en los arbustos. En las ramas. Hay algo._

El cambio de su expresión se refleja en el de Kuroo y ambos abandonan cualquiera que fuesen sus pensamientos anteriores. Kuroo lo toma de un brazo, sin excesiva fuerza pero con firmeza y Kei se queda quieto en su lugar, esperando una instrucción, pendiente de lo que sea que se acerca.

Ambos se sobresaltan al escuchar el chasquido de una hoja seca y los siguientes movimientos que se escuchan, son demasiado rítmicos y no pueden ser atribuidos al viento. Kuroo entorna los ojos, buscando algo, alguien, lo que sea y luego, ven una sombra saltar desde la rama baja de un árbol. El movimiento de los arbustos se vuelve más fuerte y luego un felino asoma la cabeza, cuando finalmente se deshace del enredo de ramas contra su pelaje, sacude todo su cuerpo y los mira fijamente.

Kei nota la punta negra de sus orejas, que contrasta con el amarillo del resto de su cuerpo, los ojos, un poco adormilados, pero que parecen estar examinándolo de pies a cabeza, larga cola que se mueve de un lado a otro y de alguna manera, sabe enseguida que aquél no es un gato normal.

Lo confirma cuando el felino camina hacia el muchacho al lado de Kei, se refugia junto a una de sus piernas y apoya su cabeza contra ésta. Después, se levanta apoyándose en las dos piernas traseras, apoyando las de adelante en la rodilla de Kuroo, una única palabra saliendo de su boca en un susurro de tono indistinguible:

—Kuro.

* * *

 _Notas:_ -¿Quién será el que aparece al final? (Yo lo digo como sino fuera obvio, pero bueno...) Ahora sí, al punto... Estuve ocupada estos días (en realidad estuve leyendo fanfics de otros fandoms y artículos raros de wikipedia), la cosa es que mi nivel de atención es bajísimo y en un segundo estaba leyendo sobre animales mitólogicos y al siguiente, llegué a artículso sobre templos y sacerdotes y luego, algo sobre feminismo. Nada que ver con esto, pero quería contarlo.

-Y, entre otras cosas, el momento de la promoción: Hablé hace poco de algo de yuri on ice que se estaba cocinando, pues bueno, ya salió del horno y está por ahí navegando, solitario e intranquilo.


	5. Chapter 5

" _I want to burn down the distance between us._ "  
 **James Ellroy**

* * *

 _¿Kuro?_

Kei mira alternativamente al felino y a Kuroo, que estupefacto, se ha quedado quieto en su sitio, mudo, absolutamente inmóvil, como una estatua. Kei no se atreve a moverse, por precaución. Sin embargo, ante la falta de reacción de Kuroo, se acerca unos milímetros y susurra su nombre.

—¿Kuroo-san?

Al parecer, eso es todo lo que necesita Kuroo. Sacude la cabeza y mira al felino, que también parece un poco anonadado al verlo. Sin decir más, se agacha y lo toma en sus manos, con delicadeza. Aunque el gato murmura algo y en su rostro se nota su aversión al contacto físico, no hace movimiento alguno por soltarse del agarre de Kuroo, más bien, lo deja seguir. Quizá intuye la alegría de su compañero, o quizá también está feliz de verlo.

Cualquiera que sea el caso, las protestas murmuradas cesan cuando Kuroo acerca el gato a su rostro y con un pequeño roce de ambas frentes, sonríe con todo lo que tiene, como si todo estuviese bien. Es en ese momento cuando el gato se decide a protestar y con una risita, Kuroo lo deja ir. Una vez aterriza en el suelo, Kei aparta la vista ante un repentino resplandor. Vuelve la mirada cuando escucha un crujido de hojas y piedras, más fuerte que los sonidos anteriores y en lugar del gato, esta vez hay un joven de baja estatura, con la espalda un poco encorvada y cabello rubio, con las raíces negras bastante visibles.

—Tsukki, este es Kenma, ¿recuerdas a Kenma? Te he hablado de Kenma, ¿cierto?  
—Kuro, deja de decir tanto mi nombre. Suena raro.  
—Ah, sí. Lo siento. Tsukki, te presento a…  
—Sí, sí, Kenma —contesta Kei y hasta el mismo se da cuenta que su respuesta ha salido más agresiva de lo que pretendía. Kuroo se detiene a mitad de la frase y asiente. Como para tratar de reparar su anterior agresividad, Kei hace una inclinación más profunda de lo necesario.  
—No es necesario —responde Kenma—. Tanta cortesía.  
—Le fastidia —dice Kuroo—. Como a mí me tratas deberías tratarlo a él.

Kei asiente y a media voz, les indica que deberían volver a casa. No sabe en qué momento ha empezado a referirse al lugar como "casa", de forma general, como si les perteneciera a todos. Como si también fuese la casa de Kuroo.

La forma en que lo mira Kuroo, da a entender que él también está sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir, sin embargo, hay también cierta calidez en su mirada, tal vez algo de agradecimiento. Y la manera que se siente el estómago de Kei al verlo así, es inexplicable.

—Kenma —empieza Kuroo, con las manos en los bolsillos, evitando de repente la mirada de Kei —Dónde estabas debes contarme.

Es inexplicable también, la razón por la que Kuroo puede estar nervioso. A pesar de no entender, Kei no hace comentarios, prefiere disfrutar de la agradable sensación que la repentina incomodidad de Kuroo.

. . . .

Da la impresión que el simple hecho de hablar agota a Kenma, pues aunque no están tan lejos de su casa, el pobre parece como si hubiera caminado por días. Tal vez por eso, Kei los hace detenerse y compra una botella de agua que Kenma bebe en pequeños sorbos.

Y aunque parece que Kenma agradece su amabilidad, también parece un poco desconfiado. Tal vez ha estado tanto tiempo vagando por ahí, solo y mal herido, que no conoce otra cosa que la suspicacia hacia otras personas. En contraste, Kuroo ha confiado demasiado rápido en Kei, con base sólo en el hecho que Kei lo detuvo en el momento perfecto y que el mismo Kei le ha ofrecido un hogar, ropa cómoda y algo de comida.

Mientras Kenma acompaña su agua con un sándwich, se sientan en una silla de madera, a las afueras de la tienda. Kei prefiere el andén, que le da la oportunidad de darles un rato a los otros dos, concentrarse en sus propios asuntos y, al mismo tiempo, mantenerlos vigilados.

¿Cómo se defendería de un exorcista si éste aparecía?

Esa era la pregunta que no tenía respuesta, y sin embargo, sabe que se quedará ahí sin importar lo que pase. Es una idea que está grabada en su mente y que no quiere dejar ir, la falta de miedo o quizá, un exceso de éste que ya lo ha hecho inmune a la sensación, hace parte de las cosas de sí mismo que ha descubierto en estos días y que no deja de sorprenderlo.

Aunque no quiere prestar atención a la conversación, no puede evitarlo. Escucha a los otros dos hablar en voces apagadas acerca de sus compañeros. Escucha nombres que ya ha escuchado antes: Fukunaga, Kai y Shibayama, los que se habían ido después de Nekomata, por culpa del tal exorcista. Luego estaban Yaku e Inuoka, que seguían vivos, pero atados al tipo. Kuroo no había pensado en algo lo suficientemente útil como para sacarlos de allí sin herirlos de gravedad o matarlos en el intento, así que, por sugerencia de ellos mismos, se habían mantenido alejados del asunto, tratando de coleccionar toda la información que podían respecto al exorcista.

Su identidad, su aspecto físico, dónde vivía, los sitios que frecuentaba.

No es una tarea fácil, pero Kuroo cree que con lo poco que ha logrado obtener Kei de Sakata-san, tienen un buen lugar para comenzar.

—Parece que le tiene aprecio a Tsukki —dice, alzando la voz hasta que Kei lo mira—, sólo tienen que volverse amigos.  
—Porque es algo tan fácil… —contesta Kei y Kuroo sonríe. Kei suelta un largo suspiro, pero no deja de mirarlo.

 _Atraído_. Esa es la palabra correcta que Kei encuentra para referirse a la imposibilidad de quitarle los ojos de encima, las ganas que siente de saltar de allí a la silla donde están y tener un poco, aunque fuera un poco de contacto con Kuroo.

No quiere seguir pensando en eso, tampoco quiere que Kuroo lo note, de manera que se acomoda las gafas y decide volver a la seriedad del tema, consciente de que no es momento de dejar nacer nuevos sentimientos.

—Tora-san —dice, después de carraspear y lanzarles una mirada vigilante—. Lo has mencionado.  
—Tora —repite Kuroo. Kenma niega con la cabeza.  
—Sé que estuvo cerca al lugar donde Nekomata… Cerca de Nekomata, estuvo cerca de Nekomata. Perdí el rastro.

Kuroo se deja resbalar en la silla, sin ocultar su disgusto. Kenma les dice que es probable que Tora esté vivo, sin embargo, la última vez que lo habían visto, cuando Kuroo lo había ocultado dentro del tronco de un árbol, estaba tan malherido que no sabían cuánto tiempo le quedaba o si había logrado curar sus propias heridas.

—Él mismo dice que es un experto en curación, Kuro —razona Kenma, ante la creciente desesperación en la voz de Kuroo—. Y aunque lo parezca, no es tonto. Él sabe esconderse  
—Lo sé, pero también sé que es impulsivo, que no suele pensar antes de hacer algo, que si lo ve o el tipo lo encuentra… Kei, tienes que hablar con Sakata-san, ni Kenma ni yo conocemos la cara del exorcista, tú tampoco, pero Sakata-san sí. Tienes que ir, Kei…

—Ya, ya, Kuro —empieza Kenma, halándolo de la manga de la camiseta—. Él tampoco nos conoce, no como humanos. Tsukishima…  
—Sí, voy a ir mañana. Puede esperar, ¿cierto? Quiero decir unas… veinticuatro horas. Tengo que estudiar.

Kenma se muerde una uña, mirando alternativamente a Kuroo y a Kei. Finalmente, sus ojos se detienen en Kuroo. Éste respira profundo varias veces y hasta que finalmente, asiente.

—Sí —le dice Kenma.  
—Vamos a casa —responde Kuroo, poniéndose de pie—. Kenma tiene que dormir.  
—No soy un bebé…  
—Pero tienes sueño.  
—No.  
—Si vas a tratar de mentir, búscate a otra persona diferente a mí y oculta esas ojeras.  
—No tengo sueño.  
—Sí tienes, vamos.

Kenma protesta otro par de veces, pero sigue a Kuroo de todas maneras y Kei los sigue a ambos, unos pasos más atrás. No sabe cómo tendrá que explicarles a sus padres la presencia de Kuroo y Kenma en su casa y su permanente estadía, está seguro que nada de lo que diga será convincente y su madre sospechará algo.

Sin embargo, cuando llega a su casa seguido de un gato negro y uno bicolor, por primera vez en su vida siente ganas de darse un golpe. Había olvidado el detalle más importante.

Es más fácil dar una explicación a sus progenitores y ambos se encariñan con los gatos en cuestión de segundos. Kei sube las escaleras mientras Kuroo y Kenma consumen un plato de pedacitos de carne y pescado con tal voracidad que la madre de Kei tiene que apartarlos varias veces para calmarlos.

Mientras se cepilla los dientes, Kei los escucha comentar algo sobre Kenma, que al parecer ha tomado posesión del sofá sin miramientos y está dormido profundamente. Kei casi teme que mientras duerme, Kenma vuelva a transformarse en humano cuando se lo pregunta Kuroo, éste niega con la cabeza.

—Kenma es un experto en estas cosas, no hay de qué preocuparse —le dice, desde algún lugar debajo de la cama de Kei, buscando una de sus medias. Kei mira alrededor del cuarto, hasta que cerca al _futon_ que acaba de extender, ve algo negro asomándose.

—Kuroo-san —llama, éste se asoma con el cabello enmarañado y suspira al ver la media que Kei sacude en su mano.

—Gracias.

—Ah, a propósito, Kuroo-san… —Kuroo se detiene a medio camino con la mano estirada hacia su media y aunque Kei también tiene su mano estirada y Kuroo la puede tomar en cualquier momento, ambos se quedan quietos.

—¿Sí?

—Eh… Me llamaste "Kei" esta tarde.

—Sí, lo hice.

Kuroo no se molesta en dar rodeos y Kei se lo agradece. Había estado pensando que se había imaginado haber escuchado su nombre de su parte y de nuevo, la sensación de querer estar cerca, de volver a tocar su brazo, quizá acostarse en el césped sintiendo la brisa del atardecer. Sentir la respiración de Kuroo cerca de su mejilla, un leve roce del dorso de sus manos.

Son cosas tontas, una ilusión lejana y sin embargo, lo ha detenido antes de lanzarse a una muerte segura, agarrándolo del brazo en el momento preciso, ha tomado su mano entre las suyas y acaba de extender un _futon_ cerca de su cama.

Kei sólo espera, que Kuroo viva, que la lluvia no cese, que cada mañana se pueda levantar con el olor húmedo en el ambiente y saber que él está por ahí, que aún lo puede ver. Que su momento mágico va a durar un poco más.

Entonces, vuelve a mirar a Kuroo, esta vez prestando más atención a los detalles que a lo que sea que está diciendo. El cabello descontrolado, sus ojos color miel, brillantes mientras habla, las sonrisas, pequeñas, amplias, las de alivio y las de efímera alegría. Las manos que se mueven mientras habla, sus dedos siempre fríos, un pie descalzo y el otro cubierto con una media negra. La vieja sudadera de Kei, que le queda un poco corta, la camiseta que había pertenecido a su hermano y que, con todo, también le queda un poco apretada a Kuroo.

Kei debe estar loco, porque cuando Kuroo le repite por enésima vez su última pregunta, él no piensa antes de responder. El "no" se escapa de sus labios con cierta desesperación y Kuroo asiente, aunque parece dudoso.

—No te molesta que te llame por tu nombre. Sólo estoy confirmando.  
—No, no, no —responde Kei, esta vez había estado prestando atención. Y no, no le molesta. No le molesta si están los dos solos, si es él quien lo dice; porque le da la impresión de estar más cerca, que ya no va a desaparecer algún día.

Cada vez que diga su nombre, "Kei" y no "Tsukki", le da la impresión que estará más cerca. La distancia no existirá y la tragedia de la vida de Kuroo, la pérdida y el peligro inminente desaparecerán. Y quizá, lo que era una ilusión, pueda acercarse más a la realidad.

No se ha dado cuenta que ha dicho algo en voz alta, hasta que Kuroo lo repite y tampoco se da cuenta de lo raras que son sus posiciones, hasta que sus ojos se desvían a su mano estirada.

—No te importa mientras estemos solos los dos —dice Kuroo, hay algo travieso en su voz, sin embargo, Kei no le reclama lo que dice, ni su tono. Está entornando los ojos hacia la mano de Kuroo, acercándose cada vez más a él.

No está muy seguro, pero le da la impresión que pudo ver parte de la pared a través de la mano de Kuroo. Como si de pronto se estuviese volviendo transparente.

—Me dan ganas de abrazarte, Kei.

Kei traga saliva y no hay duda, ni siquiera esa que es propia de su falta de autoestima, cuando abraza a Kuroo y éste responde el gesto, abrazándolo con fuerza, murmurando palabras de sorpresa y agradecimiento a su oído.

Y tal vez Kuroo se da cuenta de la repentina angustia de Kei, la forma en que sus manos se cierran con fuerza alrededor de la camiseta y lo atrae hacia él temblando, con frío, temor, vergüenza. Pero no dice nada, más bien, planta sus pies con firmeza en el suelo, se mece levemente de un lado a otro, calmándolo y suspira en su oído, lento, cálido, tranquilo.

Kei casi cree que esto va a durar para siempre.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ ¿A quién engaño? Tsukishima sólo se tropezó con sus propios pies y Kuroo lo atrapó antes de caer. Fue eso, nada más.  
Ya, hablando en serio. He estado pensando bastante en Tsukishima últimamente, y pues bueno, ya saben una cosa trae a la otra y muchas otras pasaron, en fin... olvidé lo que iba a escribir acá.

-Pasando a otro tema, hubo un bloqueo y el infierno que hay en mi ciudad en estos días. Creo haber mencionado que se me dificulta ser yo misma y hacer las cosas bien cuando está haciendo calor. Sin embargo, logré empezar varios proyectos nuevos. Puedo anunciar uno por ahora: si alguien se acuerda de Skypunch, acabo de empezar a reescribirlo, esta vez, desde el punto de vista de Tsukishima. Creo que me va a ayudar a saber como voy a desenredar su enredo en Nimbus y para continuar el propio Nimbus cuando pueda hacerlo. Sin embargo, todavía no lo voy a publicar, creo que en unos meses.

-Bueno, ese fue el reporte de hoy, nos estaremos viendo en una próxima actualización.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Let me sit here, on the threshold of two worlds. Lost in the eloquence of silence._ "  
 **Jalaluddin Rumi**

* * *

La media negra de Kuroo descansa en el espaldar de la silla de su escritorio. Ninguno de los dos la ha tocado desde ese día. Kei se lo atribuye a la suciedad de la prenda, y quiere creer que Kuroo también.

Sin embargo, cuando han pasado tres días y la media todavía sigue ahí, Kei empieza a preocuparse. Es una paranoia sin razón, pero que no puede acallar, la sensación de que ha hecho algo mal y, como una vez que había pasado una eternidad, un sentimiento de indiferencia, una melancólica lejanía que solo puede aparecer cuando se extraña algo que le importaba demasiado y lo tiene justo a sus pies, pero no es capaz de alcanzarlo.

Es raro que una media lo haga sentirse así.

Al amanecer del cuarto día, se encuentra con Kuroo sentado en el _futon_ , las sábanas arrugadas y la chaqueta a medio poner.

—¿Kuroo-san? —intenta, pero nota su expresión concentrada en algún punto del horizonte, la larga cola negra que Kei casi había olvidado, se mueve de un lado a otro produciendo un ruido parecido al tic-tac de un reloj. Y Kuroo está en un estado de inmensa concentración, incapaz por primera vez en varios meses de saludar a Kei con esa efusividad que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Así que Kei decide sentarse en la cama y dejarlo pensar. Trata, mientras tanto, de adivinar qué pasa por su mente; quizá está reviviendo la calidez de su abrazo, o recordando lo repentino del movimiento de Kei, tal vez está pensando en la estúpida media, colgada en el espaldar de la silla, como único testigo del nerviosismo de Kei, todo lo que el mismo Kuroo había dejado de decir…

Mierda, es sólo una media. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo Kuroo la tuvo puesta y ahora Kei está pensando en idioteces. Alguien debería darle un golpe.

—Tsukki —dice de repente Kuroo, Kei voltea a mirar sin demorarse un segundo—. Necesitamos hacer algo, pronto.  
—¿Pasó algo?  
—Kenma tuvo un sueño.  
—No me digas que es profeta o algo así, ¿hay profetas entre los _yokai_?  
—Claro que no —le responde Kuroo, se levanta y estira los brazos antes de sentarse a su lado—. Pero los sueños son una parte importante de nuestras vidas. Siempre traen un mensaje escondido, algo que deberíamos hacer, una respuesta, o una guía.

Kei se encoge de hombros. Los sueños son sueños, es lo que piensa él. Pero claro, Kei es un simple humano, y Kuroo un poderoso ser sobrenatural, no cree que su opinión en el tema onírico tenga mucha validez. Además, si tiene en cuenta que hace unos meses él ni siquiera creía en la existencia de _yokai_ y ahora tenía uno ahí, a su lado… Bueno, es suficiente decir que su incredulidad ha perdido todo valor.

—¿Qué soñó? —pregunta, a pesar de todo.  
—Con el exorcista.  
—Kuroo-san, ¿ustedes conocen el rostro del exorcista?  
—Pues… —Kuroo duda un rato, mordiéndose una uña mientras piensa—. Eso pasó hace un par de años, el tipo era como de tu edad, creo. Nunca logramos verle bien la cara, porque iba vestido con una capa… Lo llamaban algo así como Fukushima…  
—No lo recuerdas.  
—No creo que lo vaya a recordar muy bien cuando estaba ocupado en salvar lo poco que me quedaba de mi familia y no morir en el intento —. Kuroo cruza los brazos, su tono es cortante y su mirada se vuelve a perder en algún punto en el horizonte.

Kei lo deja pensar, se concentra en los golpecitos de la cola de Kuroo en su colchón, la tensión de su mandíbula y sus ojos dorados, que parecen brillar con el sol mañanero que entra por su ventana.

El tiempo parece convertirse en una eternidad y sin querer, Kei empieza a medir los segundos con cada golpe que siente en el colchón. Han pasado dos, o quizá tres minutos, cuando se da cuenta que ya no lo escucha más. Retrocede para tener una mejor vista y, en donde antes estaba la sombra de Kuroo, ahora alcanza a ver un leve atisbo del sol.

No cabe duda, Kuroo está desapareciendo.

Y solo porque no quiere cometer otra locura como abrazarlo, sacar significados ocultos a sucias medias negras abandonadas, Kei se levanta de golpe, sobresaltando a Kuroo.

—Voy a hablar con Sakata-san —le dice.  
—No te conté que soñó Kenma.  
—No es necesario. Voy a hablar con Sakata-san. Él sabe. Tiene que saber —. Kei murmura la última frase y aunque Kuroo no da muestras de haberlo escuchado, Kei está convencido que sí, a juzgar por la manera en que lo ve sonreír con afecto cuando sale de la habitación.  
—Ten cuidado —le dice en voz alta. Kei solo espera que nadie en el primer piso de su casa haya escuchado.

. . . .

El templo de Sakata-san es, como todos los templos de los que Kei tiene memoria, enorme. Sin embargo, tan pronto traspasa la puerta principal, se siente aprisionado, como si estuviese encerrado en un enorme laberinto.

Le cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse, mucho más que la primera vez y cuando ve a Sakata-san en los escalones del templo, barriendo las hojas y el polvo con parsimonia, trata de acelerar el paso.

—Sakata-san —saluda con dificultad. Todos sus movimientos le parecen más pesados, incluso cree que va a quedarse en la posición de una reverencia para siempre. Sakata-san, sin embargo, parece relajado.  
—Kei-kun —saluda y sonríe—. Te debes sentir un poco pesado, deben ser las barreras. Tuvimos que colocar unas nuevas ayer, son un poco más fuertes que las anteriores.  
—¿Porqué?  
—Dicen que hay un _yokai_ salvaje haciendo de las suyas por ahí. No quiero ningún muerto en mi templo, así que tuve que hacerlo —. Deja la escoba a un lado y le hace un ademán para que lo siga, Kei obedece sin mucho ánimo.

A medida que se adentran en el templo, la sensación de pesadez se hace más llevadera. Se pregunta si habrá influido en ella el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo cerca de Kuroo y el mismo Kenma, y al no encontrar otra razón lógica para el asunto, decide que así es.

Sakata-san, por su parte, avanza a paso largo por los pasillos. Parece deslizarse por la madera que cruje bajo los pies de Kei. A lo largo de los pasillos, a su izquierda, se extiende un enorme jardín con un árbol de grueso tronco en un extremo y a su derecha, una serie de cuartos con las puertas abiertas el dejan ver los elementos que usa a diario el dueño del templo para llevar a cabo su labor: elegante vestuario de diferentes colores, recipientes de varios materiales, tamaños y formas, plantas y mucho papel y pinceles.

Kei trata de imaginarse a Sakata-san vestido con alguna de las delicadas prendas que acaba de ver, sin embargo, la imagen mental no concuerda con el hombre que camina delante de él: a pesar de su energía al caminar, parece desgarbado y su cabello alborotado sumado a sus prendas casuales, no lo hacen pensar en un guardián de un templo. Con todo, decide deshacerse del pensamiento, pues ha aprendido que las primeras impresiones pueden ser completamente distintas de la realidad.

Cuando llegan al final del pasillo, antes de voltear a la derecha, Kei distingue una puerta más, esta vez, cerrada y se detiene unos segundos, hasta sentir los ojos de Sakata-san sobre él.

—Kei-kun —le dice, en voz baja, anormalmente baja, señalándole una sala. Kei entra y se acomoda frente a una mesa de madera. Sakata-san intercambia unas palabras con una joven y ésta se retira inmediatamente.  
—Bueno —le dice—. Agradezco tu visita, pero sé que no es gratis, dime, ¿necesitas algo?  
—Yo…  
—Te has estado juntando con _yokai_ —. Una afirmación, Kei suspira—. No está mal, pero debes saber que será temporal, no puedes apegarte, ni meterte en sus asuntos… Lo cual ya hiciste.

Kei omite su respuesta, consciente que Sakata-san puede leerlo a la perfección. Es, quizá, una de las pocas cosas que no le gusta de estar en el templo, el hecho de que Sakata-san parece conocerlo de toda la vida y Kei no tiene con qué defenderse.

—Creo que ya te lo dije una vez, eso de que ver _yokai_ era un milagro. Pero como todas las cosas en el universo, es efímero. Tú no eres un exorcista, no tienes energía espiritual; no la suficiente para verlos todo el tiempo, como nosotros.  
—Lo sé —contesta Kei, tomando un deliberadamente lento sorbo de té que la joven de hace un rato acaba de dejar frente a él—. Pero no tenía mucho que protestar cuando el tipo simplemente se instaló en mi casa.  
—Bueno, es de Nekoma —contesta Sakata-san, y suelta una risotada—. Así son ellos. De todas maneras, eso no quiere decir que no debas tener cuidado en lo que te metes.  
—Lo sé —repite Kei, casi exasperado.

De verdad _lo sabe_ , el peligro de enfrentarse a algo que desconoce, energías cuya magnitud es tan enorme, que lo hacen sentirse pesado, enfermo y cansado. Con todo, Kei nunca ha estado tan seguro de algo. Después de su deseo por algo que cambiara su rutina, Kuroo apareció sin más y se acomodó allí a fuerza de sonrisas, toques de manos y miradas decididas.

Si alguien le preguntara, diría que su vida volvería a ser la misma rutina de siempre si Kuroo desapareciera. Escuela, vóley, casa, tarea y dormir, todos los días. Y no es que le disguste, pero tampoco le agrada. Un cambio es bueno, y ha visto un cambio en estos días, y si para continuar el cambio tiene que adentrarse en un mundo que aún le es desconocido, lo más probable es que lo haga una y un millón de veces.

Se ha metido en un lío, lo sabe, pero lo ha hecho completamente consciente de las consecuencias y no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias, así que quiere estar ahí hasta el final.

—Lo sabes —dice Sakata-san, y suelta un largo suspiro—. Bien, supongo que está bien si estás consciente de ello.  
—Sakata-san —empieza Kei, recordando de pronto un comentario que le había llamado la atención —. Acaba de decir "así son ellos", hablando de Nekoma. ¿Los conoce de antes?  
—Un poco —admite el aludido—. Conocí a Naoi y a Kai, cuando era pequeño, ellos dos eran los más viejos miembros del clan, aunque no daban la apariencia de serlo. En contraste, Kuroo y Kenma son del grupo de los más jóvenes. El más joven de todos, es un tipo que llaman Inuoka.  
—He escuchado de él.  
—Está con el exorcista, él y Yaku. Y Tora.  
—Ellos dijeron que Tora-san no estaba con ellos y Kenma-san dijo que estaba escondido.  
—Bueno, ese es el rumor —. Sakata-san hace una pausa para estirar los brazos—. Estaba diciendo, Naoi estuvo en este templo durante un buen tiempo y Kai venía a visitar de vez en cuando. Un día, escucharon a alguien hablar de un clan en Tokio y se fueron. Lo último que supe de ellos fue… Bueno, ya sabrás.

Kei asiente. La pregunta que ha querido hacer no quiere salir y sin embargo, sabe que es completamente necesaria. Trata de cubrir su indecisión con un largo sorbo de té y finalmente, decide traer el tema.

—Sakata-san, hay algo que quiero saber.  
—¿Qué es, Kei-kun? —A pesar de la pregunta, Kei está seguro que Sakata-san sabe lo que le va a preguntar y al fin, logra sacar la pregunta.  
—¿Qué sabe usted del exorcista?  
—Algunas cosas. Voy a decirte lo que sé, pero no me interrumpas.

. . . .

Sakata-san habla durante más tiempo del que Kei cree posible, y él trata de grabar toda la información en su mente.

El exorcista es un joven de Miyagi, hiperactivo y ruidoso, que solía ser jugador de vóleibol en una escuela cercana. Sakata-san dice no saber cuál.

La enemistad del exorcista con el clan de Nekoma, data de muchas generaciones atrás, cuando Nekomata tenía apenas la apariencia de un adolescente, trabajaba solo y tras una equivocación, causó la furia de una familia.

El resentimiento es tan fuerte que, a pesar de los años y generaciones que han pasado, cada miembro de la familia siente una violenta aversión por todo lo que tenga que ver con Nekomata, y cuando el exorcista se enteró que el ya anciano hombre había formado un pequeño clan de _yokai_ , se decidió a destruirlos. Ni siquiera la muerte de Nekomata había impedido su sed de venganza y los remanentes del clan habían decidido separarse por su propio bien.

Antes de su separación, sin embargo, una emboscada había acabado con la vida de otros de sus miembros. Esta parte, Kei la conocía de boca de Kuroo; pues había sido este incidente el que lo había separado de Kenma y eventualmente, lo llevó a Miyagi.

—Entonces —dice Kei, suspirando profundamente—, ¿el exorcista llegó acá siguiéndolos?  
—No. Él vive acá —contesta Sakata-san—. Para alguien como él, llegar a Tokio es muy fácil. Debe tener espíritus familiares que lo transporten rápidamente.  
—Ya veo.

Está cerca, es lo único en lo que puede pensar. Muy cerca de conocer la verdadera identidad de la persona que ha estado buscando por meses. No se le ocurre pensar cómo podría Kuroo reaccionar frente a la información, así que antes de preguntar duda un poco.

—¿Cómo es el exorcista? —pregunta. Su mano se cierra con fuerza alrededor de su taza de té. Sakata-san, por su parte, suspira profundamente y por primera vez en toda la tarde, no mira a Kei cuando responde.  
—No puedo darte tantos detalles. Su familia es una de las más poderosas de la prefectura —. Kei entrecierra los ojos, no le gusta nada esto, pero lo insta a que continúe hablando—. Te puedo decir que es de Miyagi, es joven, quizá un poco mayor que tú y… practica o practicaba algún deporte, no sé exactamente cuál.  
—Un deporte —murmura Kei —¿Hay algo más?  
—No. Nada más —contesta Sakata-san. A Kei le da la impresión que hay algo más, pero decide no insistir más, juzgando por las miradas que lanza el hombre cada tanto a su alrededor.  
—No es alguien que reconozcas con facilidad. Lo que quiero decir es, que es un estudiante, como tú y, hasta hace un año, un deportista, como tú. Aunque su actitud es completamente diferente a la tuya —agrega después de unos segundos—. Quizá lo puedas reconocer, si prestas atención.

Kei alza una ceja, incrédulo. No es un fanático de los mensajes crípticos y con poco sentido, sin embargo, la expresión de Sakata-san da a entender que no está dispuesto a decir más.

Así que decide terminar el resto de su té en silencio, preguntándose cada tanto si no se estaría metiendo en un problema demasiado grande para él mismo. A decir verdad, un lugar donde está recibiendo sorpresas cada tanto no es su terreno favorito y, sin embargo, tampoco quiere volver a la rutina de antes.

Quizá, en alguna parte muy profunda de sí mismo, extraña el club de vóley. A Yamaguchi, la constante presencia y muestra de apoyo que no se ha rendido con él a pesar de su temperamento, a Hinata y Kageyama, con sus constantes peleas que se han vuelto más costumbre que algo en serio; Tanaka y Nishinoya y su sobreprotección a Yachi, Ennoshita que no tiene necesidad de subir el tono de su voz para hacerles sentir un terror capaz de paralizarlos. Incluso extraña a los nuevos miembros de primer año, tímidos y abrumados con la enormidad de lo que se extendía ante ellos el primer día que llegaron.

Los extraña, tal vez, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. Y a pesar de eso, ha decidido seguir el consejo de su entrenador, y darle prioridad a un asunto del cual no podría hablar, pues estaba seguro que nadie le creería.

No puede hacer más, piensa. Ha tomado la determinación de ayudarle a Kuroo, sin razón alguna, tal vez sólo quiera que se vaya de su casa lo más pronto posible, tal vez esté cansado de los pelos de gato que encuentra en su ropa cada rato o del gato negro que amanece acurrucado en una esquina de su cama cada mañana. No lo sabe exactamente, o quizá, no quiera admitir la respuesta que viene abriéndose paso.

 _Todavía no_ , se dice cuando entra a su casa al caer el sol. _No voy a decirlo, no voy a pensar en eso_ , continúa, como un mantra mientras sube las escaleras. _Tal vez debería pensar en ello. Negarlo no servirá de nada,_ continúa, mientras le transmite la nueva información a Kuroo.

—Ya veo —le dice éste y mira a Kenma, serio. Kenma solo asiente—. Gracias, Tsukki.  
—No es nada —responde Kei y mira hacia otra parte, ignorando la rodilla que parece ya no estar allí. Enseguida, siente una mirada sobre él y a diferencia de la de Kuroo, alegre y tranquila; esta vez le parece que están escudriñando en su interior, examinando cada movimiento y reacción, en espera de una señal, ¿qué clase de señal? Kei no está seguro, pero sabe que no le gusta y cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Kenma, éste desvía su mirada a Kuroo, esta vez con una expresión un poco más suave, pero con la misma actitud, lo está examinando. Finalmente, le dice algo al oído y después de una corta despedida, desaparece del cuarto, dejándolos solos.

Kei se remueve en su sitio, sorprendiéndose al ser esta la primera vez que se siente incómodo en su propio cuarto. Kuroo se deja caer hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en la pared más cercana.

—Tsukki, hay algo que te quiero decir —le dice, sin rodeos. Kei no puede evitar el nudo que se empieza a formar en su garganta—. Ven, siéntate más cerca.  
Kei obedece, lentamente. Se acomoda lo más cerca posible a Kuroo, en un movimiento que le parece inconsciente, Kuroo no parece darse cuenta del contacto y suelta un largo suspiro, su mirada perdida en el pedazo de cielo que se divisa a través de la ventana.

—Me… —empieza Kuroo, y se revuelve el cabello, dejándolo más desordenado que antes—… yo… No, más bien, tú. Tú me estás dejando de ver, me estoy volviendo invisible para ti, ¿no?

Las manos de Kei se esconden bajo sus piernas, apretando la tela del pantalón que lleva puesto. Estaba seguro que había disimulado su reacción al dejar de verlo, sin embargo, daba la impresión que Kuroo era más perceptivo que lo que dejaba ver normalmente.

No responde, decide, más bien, pensar en los últimos meses, la constante compañía de Kuroo; un encuentro casual y un repentino instinto protector. Kuroo buscando su mano cuando se sentía inseguro, diciendo "Tsukki" como si la palabra fuera alguna clase de canción, sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien, dejando que Kei lo rescatara cuando estaba a punto de caer.

—Tsukki, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —le dice Kuroo, su voz suena muy cerca y Kei sigue sin querer responder. Su silencio es suficiente, _debería_ ser suficiente, porque no quiere responder la pregunta en voz alta, decirlo sería admitirlo definitivamente, y no quiere admitirlo. Quiere pensar, como aquella vez cuando lo abrazó, que va a durar para siempre.

 _Ah…_ , piensa e incluso en su mente la exclamación suena débil. Así que antes que pueda cometer un error y decirlo, apoya la frente en sus rodillas dobladas y respira profundo.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —pregunta en voz baja.  
— Lo que tengamos que hacer —responde, sin hacer caso del repentino cambio de tema.  
—"Lo que tengamos que hacer" —repite Kei. No quiere leer entre líneas, está demasiado cansado para ello, se lo hace saber a Kuroo con una maldición que suelta entre dientes.  
—Lo siento, Tsukki —le dice Kuroo—, pero es la única respuesta que hay. Tú y yo sabemos de qué hablo. Tendremos que sacer a Yaku e Inuoka de allí, si contamos con suerte, otros exorcistas puedan ayudarnos, pero generalmente no se meten en esos asuntos, a menos que pongan en peligro a otros humanos, así que…  
—Otros humanos están en peligro… —responde Kei.  
—Es obvio. Para ti, para mí, para Kenma; pero no para ellos. Hasta ahora. Ya sabes cómo son ustedes, hasta que no sucede una tragedia, no le prestan atención al problema.  
—¿Van a esperar?  
—No podemos darnos ese lujo —dice Kuroo, su voz suena amortiguada, pero Kei no se atreve a mirarlo—. Tendremos que hacer algo lo más pronto posible.  
—¿Pronto?

Hay una pausa, muy larga para el gusto de Kei, pero que éste soporta. Escucha el sonido del roce de la tela contra el suelo y luego, siente algo pesado a su lado, cerca de su cuello. Se mueve un poco, como si quisiera decirle que se quitara, sin embargo, lo único que hace es darle más espacio a Kuroo de acomodar su cabeza cerca a la de él, sentir su respiración en su oído y escuchar el susurro de su voz cuando al fin, responde:

—No puede pasar del próximo fin de semana —le dice y Kei adivina que tiene los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada.  
—Entiendo —le dice y luego de un minuto de silencio, decide dar la respuesta que le debe—: El otro día vi a través de tu mano, hace un rato fue tu rodilla. Supongo que Kenma-san se dio cuenta —comenta, con una risita.  
—Efectivamente —responde Kuroo y de nuevo, Kei adivina su sonrisa contra su cuello—. Kei, deberías saltarte un par de clases esta semana, te voy a llevar a un lugar.  
—No puedo… —empieza.  
—No seas así, hoy es domingo. Puedes faltar estos tres días.  
—Dijiste "un par de clases"  
—Un par de clases, un par de días, lo que sea. ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Bokuto lo convencí de faltar un solo día, y resultó pasando una semana con nosotros.  
—Yo no soy Bokuto-san.  
—Lo sé. Eres Kei. Cien por ciento diferente a Bokuto, pero ambos me quieren —dice, Kei resopla—. Aunque… tú eres diferente.  
—Kuroo-san, por favor, silencio.  
—¿Vas a ir a clase?  
—Silencio.  
—Me callo. Kei, ¿quieres que me mueva?  
—Silencio.

Finalmente, Kuroo hace caso y no se mueve, Kei no lo obliga a hacerlo, en vez de eso, cierra los ojos y aunque no lo menciona, como muchas otras cosas que no se atreve a decir; decide no ir a clase. Como si supiera lo que acababa de decidir, Kuroo estira una mano y le revuelve el cabello.

* * *

Confesión: Cuando decidí hacer el exorcista alguien del universo de Haikyuu, y no un personaje original, había pensado que fuera Bokuto. Sin embargo, desistí de la idea. En fin, ya que llegamos a este punto, hay ciertas pistas por ahí respecto a quien es el tipo, ¿qué tan claras son las pistas? No lo sé, la verdad. Es decir, no es como si Sakata-san pudiese decirlo todo.

-Ha habido bastante contacto físico estos dos últimos capítulos... No tengo excusa para ello, sólo que me gusta escribir a Kuroo y a Tsukishima de esa manera, nada más.

-Entre otras cosas, ya saben que hay otro fic que tengo por ahí, cuyo título empieza con "N" y termina con "imbus", que está necesitando amor (?) Yo también necesito amor: las responsabilidades adultas son extenuantes.

En fin, ya saben, lo de siempre, un abrazo a los que leen, comentan, etc, etc.


End file.
